You're Such a Drama Queen, Sora
by Naive Goth
Summary: Sora's a Drama queen, Riku has a fanbase of nineteen million, and Kairi is the most hated girl on earth. Wait, let's rewind. A strange man wants Sora, Riku and Kairi on TV?


**/You're Such a Drama Queen, Sora\**

By: Theresa Rose Walsh

_aka_

Naive Goth

_xXx_

**Disclaimer:** I dun own KH, KH2, KH: CoM, or KH3 (which they sure as HELL better be working on!) I do, however, own a small and meager fanfic. I also don't own the layout. e.e

**Warnings:** alcohol and prescription drug abuse (coughKairicough), swearing, melodramatic scenes, and a sad attempt at a comedic dramatic romantic fanfic. Also, some minor sexual themes.

**Pairings:** KairixSoraxRiku (So Canon) and SoraxRiku (in later chapters, while drunk)

**AU:** Slightly

**AN:** Just something I whipped up out of thin air while working on my homework. Hope ya like! n.n Oh, and I stole the layout from the author of another fanfic I looked at because I just LOVED her layout. Also, the prescription drug abuse, well, I'm on prescription drugs. I'm really just trying to poke fun at meself. e.e So bad at it.

_xXx_

_**: Chapter One :**_

"Fa la la la la-! French Vanilla!" Kairi sung, skipping down the lane. Er, street. Of Destiny Island.

"This brings a whole new meaning to 'Pave Paradise and put up a parking lot', Sora," Riku murmured to his best friend. Sora nodded his spiky head.

"Why'd the adults let them demolish destiny island and put up all those huge concrete buildings?"

"And what's up with Kairi?"

"Oooooo, a penny!" Kairi exclaimed, ceasing her skipping and stooping down to pick it up and giving Sora and Riku a good view of her rump.

"Wasn't she always sexy? or at least cute..."

"No, I mean her personality," Riku said as she straightened, examining the penny. "It's like she's high."

"Oh. Well, after the whole Kingdom Hearts thing she got shipped off to a therapist who prescribed her with happy pills."

"Anti-depressants?"

"Right."

"I can't imagine Kairi on anti-depressants."

"Just look in front of you," Sora said cooly, as Kairi resumed her skipping, penny in hand. Riku sighed. "I can't believe we were ever friends with that gir-"

"Careful! She's also been having-" Kairi was in front of them, dark cloud of hate swirling about her head, eyes glowing red, glaring at Riku, "Mood swings."

Riku gulped.

"Did you just say we weren't friends anymore?" she asked through gritted teeth. Riku shook his head furiously.

"We promised to always be friends no matter what, remember?" he said in a shaky tone. Sora was grinning, and imitated Riku sliding under the door just in time with his hands. Kairi subsided.

"Oh, well...," she shook her head to clear it. "Guys, can I tell you something?"

"Anything," Sora said. Riku just watched, folding his arms over his chest again and looking like nothing happened. (Yeah, you know you're cool, Riku.)

"I think I should get off my medicine, what do you guys th-"

"YES!" they shouted eagerly and in unison. Taken aback, she blinked.

"Um.. okay... I'll talk to my parents...," she said slowly.

And this is where our short ficlet would end, should this be a short ficlet. But alas, it tis a chapter story, and here it is intervened that a person should walk up behind them.

"Kairi! Look out!" Sora shouted, suddenly striking a battle pose and wielding the keyblade. Kairi blinked as a heavy hand rested on each of her shoulders. Riku too was poised to fight.

"Relax, relax, I come in peace. That was a nice trick young man, pulling that thing from no where," said a man's voice from under a dark hood.

'Is he with the organization?' Riku pondered.

"It was no trick! Let go of Kairi!" Sora declared. The man laughed.

"No need to be hasty," he removed one of his hands from the fear-stunned Kairi's shoulder and lowered his hood, revealing spiky blue hair. "I am Tunda Demi. I work at the new movie studio built over on Destiny Island. You kids are from its mainland?"

"Movie studio?" Kairi asked, looking up at him and speaking for the first time. He nodded. Sora relaxed, but Riku stayed ready.

"What do you want with Kairi?" Riku demanded. Tunda laughed again.

"I want Kairi, as well as you two, to star in our newest TV show. We will supply scripts, props, training, everything, and you will be paid a handsome sum of Munny," he said. Riku finally relaxed.

"But why us?" Sora asked.

"You'll see, if you agree," Tunda said. All three looked at each other for a moment, then nodded.

"We'll try it," Kairi said. "But no guarantees."


End file.
